Iron Man
Anthony Howard "Tony" Stark, better known by his superhero alias Iron Man, is the former head of Stark Indrustries, and the founder and leader of the superhero team The Avengers. A brilliant inventor, he designed the revolutionary Iron Man armor, a high-tech exosuit powered by the Arc Reactor in his chest. He is voiced by Mick Wingert. History Tony Stark is a brilliant inventor and CEO of Stark Industries. Thanks to an armored suit he built, he now fights crime as the superhero Iron Man alongside the Avengers. When Tony was young his mother and father left for the airport and later found out Bucky Barnes had murder his parents. Tony finds this out in Marvels Captain America: Civil War and trys to kill bucky, and fails. He first appears in the episode "Stark Expo" where Peter Parker goes to the Stark Expo as Spider-Man. This leads to Iron Man mistaking him for an intruder working for Ghost, a former employee. Then, Iron Man, as Tony, comes to speak to Max Modell and Norman Osborn. Later, he presents his new armor. Then, Ghost comes and attacks the Expo by taking over the tech that was there. This forces Spider-Man to reemerge with the V-252 and take down Ghost good. However, the V-252 doesn’t let go of him. So, Iron Man with the help of Flash Thompson remove the V-252 from Spider-Man. Iron Man decides to lock up the V-252 at Avengers HQ. He awards first place to Flash because his project, a model volcano, is the only one still standing. Later, Peter catches up to Tony and asked for his autograph. However, Tony gets Peter's name wrong and calls him "Paul". When the V-252, later renamed Venom, reappears , Spider-Man contacts Iron Man to see if it is still locked up. However, Iron Man can’t answer as he is on a mission with the Avengers in space. Physical Appearance Tony has black with beard and mustache that of the same color and blue eyes. His attire consists of a black shirt with the arc reactor glowing under it. He also wears a gray jacket, black pants, and shoes. As Iron Man, he wears a red and yellow colored high tech armor. Personality Tony is your typical playboy billionaire who has a flair for showing off sometimes. However, he has shown himself to be a decent and smart man who is willing to help others in need. Relationships Peter Parker/Spider-Man Peter is a big fan of Tony Stark. One Halloween, Peter dressed up as Iron Man. When they first met, with Peter as Spider-Man, Iron Man didn't think he was a good guy. But after helping him defeat Ghost, Iron Man began to see Spider-Man as an ally. Tony believes Peter has great potential. Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Tony is highly intelligent which is what lead him to become the CEO of Stark Industries and create his Iron Man armor. Trivia * Due to the Guardians of the Galaxy episode "Back in the New York Groove" which has removed Ultimate Spider-Man from the current Marvel animated continuity and replaced it with this series, this version of Iron Man appears to be the same one featured in Avengers Assemble. * Like his Ultimate comics and MCU counterparts, Tony believes Peter has great potential. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 7.31.10 am.png Screen Shot 2019-04-20 at 4.43.28 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Avenger Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Allies